Keyboard Smash
by dydrmrnghtthnkr
Summary: Lance is unprepared for what alien fortune-telling entails.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah yes, yes. I see."

This is the twentieth time Keith has heard those words, in that exact order.

Lance twiddles his thumbs.

Keith does his best to fight back a yawn.

"Incredible, really. Humans are so...different."

Lance shifts uncomfortably.

Keith fails to fight back a yawn but manages to stifle it. He counts that as a win.

"Interesting… I never would've guessed."

Lance looks as if he's about to open his mouth, presumably to ask what exactly, is so interesting. Keith quickly aims a kick at his ankles. Lance pouts. His eyes water dangerously; his bottom lip trembles. It is clear he wants Keith to get him out of Xzasdajksd's clutches. Or at the very least, he demands an apology.

Keith scoffs. As if that would work on him. Keith has been _educated_ during his time with Voltron. He knows The Truth. He cannot afford to succumb. One moment of weakness, and then Lance _knows._ He knows that the stupid kicked-puppy look he has going on when he is being devious and manipulative _works_. Hunk and Pidge have warned Keith, so now he is enlightened. Unfortunately, Coran had not been saved from The Great And Terrible Eyes. Even now, whenever Lance pulls an especially pathetic expression and makes a wounded noise, Coran bends to his will.

The Red Paladin, luckily, manages to suppress the urge to apologize and wave his arms in a dance that attempts to convey the depth and sincerity of his sorrow. He instead, because he is sensible, glares in response. He narrows his eyes very determinedly at Lance, hoping to convey something along the lines of "this is your own fault, why did you volunteer for the weird alien thing, I don't care that it's been three hours, it's too late to back out now without being rude, speaking of rudeness it's rude to interrupt people when they talk and the aliens are culturally offended when they're interrupted so shut up please and don't ruin this alliance, etc, etc." He thinks he does a good job. After all, Keith has carefully prepared his defenses against the kicked-puppy look. He has learnt well from his lessons of how to properly lecture someone from Shiro and Allura.

The Blue Paladin whimpers. The kicked-puppy look intensifies. Keith didn't even know that was possible. He thinks he deserves a medal for being the cause of such a phenomenon. Then he remembers that _he is the cause of the kicked-puppy look and oh god what has he done._

Keith bites his tongue very hard and does not comfort Lance, no matter how much he wants to. He can feel his tongue bleeding alongside his pride. Keith has shown weakness. He has shown weakness and now Lance _knows_ how effective the kicked-puppy look is against him. Keith thinks a silent apology at Hunk and Pidge. He has failed.

Lance smirks when he notes Keith's turmoil. All previous sympathetic feelings and apologetic-esque emotions Keith may have previously possessed towards Lance evaporate.

Lance smirks wider. Keith wishes the blood running down his chin would disappear as easily as the kicked-puppy look does. It does not. He is forced to wipe it away with his hands.

Wonderful. Now his Paladin armor has blood on it and Shiro and Allura will ask if he's gotten in a fight. He doesn't know if he can survive the disappointed-parent look, not today. His emotional defenses are still recovering from Lance's vicious onslaught.

He looks at the source of all his agony. Lance is still smirking, his apparent suffering at the hands of Xzasdajksd forgotten at the prospect of causing Keith irritation. Keith scowls. His tongue hurts.

After another hour of Xzasdajksd going through various versions of "I'm going to keep cryptically not finishing my sentences to further increase your suspense," she finally releases Lance's hand.

Lance stops fidgeting as soon as he's in control of his left hand again. Xzasdajksd had spent far too much time, in Keith's humble opinion, observing Lance's fingerprints. If anything, she was probably just looking for an excuse to hold Lance's hand.

(Keith could relate to that. He occasionally sought excuses to hold the Blue Paladin's hand. For purely academic reasons, of course. He was merely educating Lance so he would learn not to fall for similar ploys in the future! Lance obviously hadn't learned though; _clearly_ Keith must come up with excuses more often. Eventually Lance would learn.)

Then again, Keith muses, she _had_ also spent a fair bit of time concocting various potions. She forced Lance to drink every one.

Keith had, of course, insisted on trying some of each mixture beforehand. He didn't want Lance to get poisoned or something. It also helped convince Lance to drink them. He was less fearful of the possible negative effects of the concoctions if Keith went through them first.

Keith very quickly regretted his decision.

Some of them had been _vile_. One in particular, had been a misleading shade of shimmery silver. It had looked as if it was the elixir of the gods. Keith, brave Paladin that he was, gulped down a mouthful with no reservations.

Before promptly throwing it back up.

In his defense, he would've rather consumed a mixture of Galra guts and Hunk's vomit than drink more of _that_ mixture.

Xzasdajksd had been extremely offended. Her already pink skin reddened even more and her dark pupil-less eyes narrowed. She stretched to her full height, easily towering over both Lance and Keith. One of her seven hands twitched, far too close to the knife in her belt for his comfort. Keith hastily told her he had an allergic reaction to one of the substances in the potion.

Appeased, she turned to Lance.

The Blue Paladin had not been quick enough with his excuses. Xzasdajksd poured the concoction down his throat with a smile that revealed all her very, very sharp teeth. She had a hand on the hilt of her very, very sharp knife. Her other hands all had fingers with very, very sharp manicured claws.

Needless to say, Lance kept it down.

"So uh, we can go back to the rest of the Paladins right?" Keith asks.

Lance looks hopefully at Xzasdajksd. His please-give-me-treats puppy look is in action. Keith has never been more grateful for it.

Xzasdajksd merely laughs.

"Of course not! There are still fourty-seven steps left in proper Alasjdlksdjals Akjsdh-Telling Custom."

Lance gulps.

The pink alien then proceeds, "But, due to the unfortunately short life-spans of Earthlings, we shall reduce it. Only one more step shall be necessary. Does that satisfy you?"

Keith is surprised Lance does not break his neck with his vigorous nodding.

("What's akjsdh?" Lance asks finally, unable to contain his curiosity.

Xzasdajksd looks at him as if he has suddenly turned into an owl. "Why, it's the comings of the future, _obviously_."

"Ah.")

"The last task," Xzasdajksd begins, "is a task that depends solely on _you_ , Blue Paladin."

She pauses for dramatic effect. Keith briefly contemplates the pros and cons of oohing and ahhing. He decides he likes his neck intact and keeps his thoughts to himself.

"It is something that shall prove your endurance and your strength."

Keith doesn't think Lance possesses either of those two things. It is probably best not to mention that though.

"Are you ready?" She smiles with all of her teeth.

Keith turns to look at Lance. His smile has frozen on his face. His eyes are flickering around for an escape and his knees are wobbling.

"He is," Keith says, patting Lance on the back.

Blue eyes stare pathetically at him. He mouths something that looks suspiciously like "help me."

Keith waves cheerfully in response as Xzasdajksd leads them to the backroom. Lance sticks a finger that should not be sticking up on its own.

Keith smirks.

He listens carefully as Xzasdajksd explains the rules. They are surprisingly straight-forward.

Lance must dip his face into the water basin and gather a Ysdfishf (they resemble tiny, adorable dragons) egg in his mouth. He will transfer it to the nearby platter. He shall repeat the process until he has gotten nine eggs. If he breaks an egg, he must start from zero again.

Keith looks at Lance. Surely this will soothe his fears.

Lance...does not look soothed. Or fearful. Instead he appears incredulous. But he agrees to the terms so Keith counts it a win.

(He hears the Blue Paladin muttering under his breath as he approaches the basin.

"Why is it an advanced version of bobbing for apples? Who comes up with this stuff? Even the eggs are apple-sized! Is this why aliens don't want to talk to Earth? Because our game isn't advanced enough? Well I guess that would explain why the Galra want to take over..."

Keith is feverently glad Xzasdajksd does not hear.)

Finally, Lance reaches the basin and begins.

It is uneventful at best. Keith is slightly disappointed.

After ten minutes, the task is finished.

Xzasdajksd congratulates Lance enthusiastically.

"Incredible! Well done!" For once the smile on her face doesn't seem to be used as an intimidation factor.

The Red Paladin offers a thumbs up. Lance glares. Keith gives two thumbs up. The glare decreases in ferocity. Keith sighs. Lance taps his foot impatiently. Finally, Keith pulls the corners of his mouth into something that could possibly be deemed a smile. Lance is satisfied. Keith fights the urge to stab him with his bayard.

Xzasdajksd coughs.

The pair snap to attention.

"So..." she says.

"So..." Lance says.

"So..." Keith says.

"It comes time to tell you of the events the future holds in store for you."

The pink alien whips out a jewel from a pocket.

"It is the much revered Jewel of Telling!"

Keith stares. Lance stares.

The jewel is purple, heart-shaped, the size of a fist, and made of plastic. They wisely keep their mouths shut about it.

Xzasdajksd begins talking then, holding the jewel above her head and speaking at it.

"Oh, Keyboard-Smashing gods, what is the path of the Blue Paladin? He has gone through the Steps of Requirement."

The jewel shines. Xzasdajksd nods thoughtfully.

"I see," she says.

Lance fidgets impatiently at Keith's side.

Xzasdajksd pulls the jewel close to her face. She looks into it.

"Lance," she says. "You will become a king."

Keith sighs and places a hand on Lance's shoulder to stop him from bouncing up and down.

She continues, "You will suffer at the hands of the Green Paladin and Princess Allura."

Lance no longer needs Keith's hand on his shoulder to stop him from bouncing up and down. Keith keeps it there anyways. Just in case.

"And one more thing! Ah yes, you and the Red Paladin shall be wed."

Keith removes his hand when he feels Lance tense up.

Lance sputters.

Before either of them can utter a (coherent) word of protest, Xzasdajksd kicks them out of her house. Literally.

The pair unceremoniously hit the dirt ground.

Keith sighs. Now he has to worry not only about his tongue, but also about the bruises he's received.

Huh. It's rather strange. He feels as if there should be more aches and pains.

There is a groan beneath him. Oh.

Lance has oh so kindly cushioned his fall. The Blue Paladin spends quite a bit of time saying things that Keith disapproves of him saying. He wasn't aware Lance knew so many words.

Then the Blue Paladin registers that Keith is on top of him.

He shrieks. Keith does not appreciate it.

"Shut up." He says simply.

"You're the one on top of me!"

"How does that relate to you shutting up?"

Lance flushes. The longer Keith looks at him, the redder he gets. It's quite amusing actually. Flustering Lance also lets him properly commit the precise shade of blue Lance's eyes are to memory.

"I- you'reactuallyreallypretty- what? Shut up!" Lance eloquently delivers, before shoving Keith off and stomping away.

Keith tries to process this. He fails. So he sighs and then follows. They have to reunite with the rest of the team, after all.

When the other inhabitants of the Castle see the pair, Allura immediately begins to praise them.

Apparently Lance's actions ensured a peace treaty. She then inquires about what had exactly happened.

Lance stares at Keith, turns bright red, and mumbles, "apple bobbing," before stumbling dizzily in the direction of where the Castle is landed.

In unison, they turn to Keith for an explanation.

He shrugs. " _I_ wasn't the one who got my akjsdh told."

Hunk looks at Pidge with wide eyes. "How did he say a-k-j-s-d-h out loud?"

Pidge just shakes her head. "Sometimes things are better left undiscovered.

(It takes the combined strength of Allura and Shiro's disappointed-parent look and a bribe consisting of Hunk's ultra-special newly-concocted vaguely chocolate-tasting food goo to wrench the story out of Lance.

Pidge does not stop laughing for eighty-seven ticks. Then Lance's mulish "it's not funny!" sets her off again.)

The next day, Lance glares at Keith during team training.

Keith approaches him afterwards and asks why.

Lance does not explain. Instead, he turns red and extends his hand.

Keith does not know why Lance wants a handshake, but obliges. He tries to let go.

Lance does not let go.

Keith raises an eyebrow.

Lance flushes even more. "Just hold my hand!"

Keith stares. "Can I hold your hand with my other hand? We can't really walk like this…"

Lance resembles a tomato. Keith holds Lance's hand with his other hand.

Pidge takes pictures.

Lance refuses to acknowledge it, but Xzasdajksd's predictions come true.

A lively alien seahorse race announce Lance as their supreme ruler when he saves them from a Galra attack.

Pidge and Allura shave a stripe down his head after he manages to piss both of them off. At the same time.

(Keith is not quite sure how he managed that, but Lance refuses to tell.)

Lance sulks until Coran succumbs to the kicked-puppy look and finds a hair-growing salve.

Keith and Lance get married. It is admittedly accidental (who knew that on some planets a kiss on the lips at sundown in front of a crowd of exactly thirty-six aliens equals a wedding ceremony?) but Lance is adamant that they don't get the marriage annulled.

Keith has no protests.

And life is good.

("Okay, but seriously, how do you say a-k-j-s-d-h outloud?")


	2. Chapter 2

The suggestion arises on a mission.

They're trying to save yet another planet from yet another Galra fleet when Hunk casually says (too casually, far too casually abort abort abort) "So remember that fortune-telling thing Lance tried?"

Pidge stabs someone with her bayard. "Yeah."

She hopes this conversation is not going where she thinks it is.

Hunk dodges a shot, then fires off one of his own, hitting a Galra soldier in the shoulder.

His voice is still far too casual. "We should try it."

Before Pidge can shoot that idea down, Allura tells all the Paladins to get back to their lions.

The Green Paladin has never been more grateful to have a conversation interrupted.

Two days later, she's attacked once more.

There are three knocks on her room door.

Pidge does not answer. She's been trying to research the anomaly the Castle's scanners detected yesterday. She has no time for fun (Pidge highly suspects the person who knocked is trying to draw her out for team-bonding: the Altean board game edition) but the person won't stop knocking.

Pidge growls at the door. She is prepared to inflict harm if necessary.

Finally, she crosses the room from where she's been sitting in her very comfortable bed, and allows the doors to slide open.

A cheerful Yellow Paladin greets her, one hand outstretched in a wave while the other hides behind his back.

Pidge's anger evaporates despite herself.

"Hunk!"

"Pidge!"

She smiles at him. Then remembers that she is busy and will not be going to team-bonding because it's dumb and anyways she totally won that last match of that stupid game and you know what it's not her fault Lance is salty.

Pidge says, "No."

Hunk pouts. "Please?"

Pidge huffs. Dealing with Lance's kicked-puppy look has rendered her immune to all pleading looks. Well, except for maybe Allura's, and that's only because Allura has the mice on her side and they simply overwhelm their target with sheer force of numbers.

Fortunately, since Hunk is not Allura and does not have a small army of adorable mice on his side, Pidge feels perfectly justified in saying, "Definitely not."

"You don't even know what I'm about to ask!"

Pidge narrows her eyes. "If it has anything to do with that stupid board game, no. And tell Lance that I won because I did."

"I- what? Woah, I am not getting caught up in that Pidge. Not worth it. Besides, Coran totally won. He's just too mature to fight about it."

The Yellow Paladin smiles sweetly as the unsaid unlike you and Lance dangles in the air.

Hunk allows her to sputter angrily before saying, "Anyways, not the point. The point is I was actually not going to ask you about team bonding, but I do still have a favor to ask."

Pidge eyes him cautiously.

He whistles nonchalantly. Then says, "Remember that question I asked on that mission?"

Before Pidge can tell him how terrible that would be, he finally reveals the hand that has been hiding behind his back. It holds a bowl of food goo. A note is attached.

Pidge's heart stops when she reads it.

Hunk smiles triumphantly.

She sighs. "Fine."

The Yellow Paladin squeals.

Pidge curses her love for peanut butter and Hunk's culinary talent that has apparently somehow managed to create peanut butter food goo.

"So you're saying you guys want to try the same type of fortune-telling Lance underwent months ago?"

Allura sounds very skeptical.

Hunk nods vigorously. He elbows Pidge in the side until she nods vigorously, too.

Allura is confused. "Why? From what I heard, it was a very demanding, time-consuming affair."

Pidge turns to look at Hunk. She has not asked him this yet and is genuinely curious. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, everything came true for Lance. I want to see if that was just a fluke. Also it's really super awesomely cool?"

Pidge stares blankly. But another glance tells her that Allura accepts the explanation so she does her best to smile when Allura turns her gaze on her next.

"What about you, Pidge?"

"I'm there for moral support."

Allura narrows her eyes.

Pidge sighs. "Also because Hunk made peanut butter food goo and he won't let me have any until after the fortune-telling experience. I know that I'm supposed to be researching the anomaly but-"

Allura waves a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that; Coran confirmed it as a cargo ship from a nearby planet. They're peaceful."

The Princess surveys the Paladins before her, one incredibly hopeful looking and the other doing her best to look hopeful.

She softens. They deserve a break, and besides, it would further cement good relations between Team Voltron and planet Iskdjf.

"Alright," she says, "you guys can go."

Hunk grins ear to ear. "Thank you!"

He sweeps Allura up in a hug.

Pidge manages a weak "yay."

When Hunk puts the Princess down, the two make their excuses to leave. Hunk says he'll be asking Lance about the experience to see if he can glean any more helpful details; Pidge decides that is probably true.

Pidge says that she has to analyze some data they acquired from the Galra.

That is, in fact, completely untrue. There is no unexamined data.

Really, she just needs to try and figure out where Hunk hid the goo. He might say that she can't have any at all until the fortune-telling is done, but Pidge sees no harm in sneaking just a tiny bit.

After all, they've already been approved.

The Castle lands on Iskdjf.

Shiro has somehow managed to convince Allura to let all of them explore while Hunk and Pidge venture to the House of Doom.

Keith and Lance have matching smiles as they gaze into each other's eyes when they hear the news. Pidge overhears words like "date, romantic, babe, love" and wishes she could turn her ears off.

Honestly, they act so married.

She supposes this is a consequence of actually being married, but still! It's like they want her to vomit on them.

Then the two share a gentle kiss.

Pidge contemplates throwing her bayard at both of their lovestruck heads.

It actually takes quite some time to find the correct house.

Lance had been too busy holding Keith's hand and engaging in blatant public displays of affection to be of much help.

Pidge and Hunk end up in twenty different stores before Shiro (finally!) takes pity on them and forces Lance (and Keith, by extension) to lead them in the right direction.

Pidge is very thankful for Shiro.

Even when the inhabitants of Iskdjf are being friendly and non-threatening, they're still scary.

Pidge is unsure if this is due to their height or if it's because of the seven hands. Maybe the pupil-less eyes, she muses.

In any case, they are on the fortune-teller's doorstep when Lance and Keith abandon them.

Pidge waits for Hunk to knock.

Hunk is apparently waiting for Pidge to knock, as he does not knock and instead stares at her imploringly.

She says no before he can get a word out.

He fails to convince her. No amounts of "buddy" and "pal" will make her knock.

Pidge doesn't even want to do this! She's just in it for the peanut butter. (Hunk had managed to very skillfully hide the goo, something Pidge is admittedly bitter about.)

Hunk sighs and knocks.

The door swings open immediately, nailing Hunk in the face.

An alien that looks much the same as all the others they've encountered so far smiles brightly, all seven of her hands extended in a welcoming gesture.

"Hello! Have you come to have your akjsdh told?"

Pidge immediately notices that she has very sharp teeth.

"Not me," she says, trying to smile cheerfully herself. "Actually, it's my friend. He's uh...behind your door."

The aliens dark eyes widen in horror.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to hurt him."

She carefully peels the door off of Hunk. There is a vaguely Hunk-shaped impression left in it.

He dizzily makes his way up. Pidge hears him ask how on earth she managed to say a-k-j-s-d-h under his breath. She fears this will become a running gag.

The alien eyes him. She invites them in for tea.

After telling Xzasdajksd (that is apparently her name; Hunk does not even try to say it and neither does Pidge) that they're Paladins of Voltron, her eyes spark in recognition.

"Ah yes, the Princess informed me you would be coming."

Hunk does his best to smile in return. He is missing a tooth, thanks to the door. Pidge hopes there is some sort of Altean technology for teeth regrowing.

Xzasdajksd's smile grows, rows of sharp teeth that could probably very easily kill a human glistening. "Shall we begin then?"

Pidge very much regrets not writing a will. Or at the very least asking Allura if Iskdjf inhabitants enjoy eating humans.

"Wait."

Xzasdajksd turns to face them. "Yes?"

Hunk looks very nervous. "So uh, where are we going? Aren't you going to make potions?"

Xzasdajksd shakes her head. "Each akjsdh-telling session is personalized. That's how we get such accurate results!"

She turns back around and continues leading them down the hallway.

Pidge feels vibrations. She hopes it's not an earthquake.

Huh. Is she allowed to call it an earthquake? Maybe she should substitute earth out for Iskdjf. Or maybe there's a special alien term just for this?

Pidge's musings are cut short by a click. Then another click.

She turns to look at Hunk. His teeth are chattering and he is trembling. He looks very, very scared.

Not an earthquake then.

Pidge sighs. That might've been more exciting then this.

They are still walking.

The hallway has not ended. The house did not look nearly large enough to encompass a hallway of this size.

Pidge wonders if it's an illusion. Or maybe a simulation.

Probably some sort of alien technology.

Hunk is still shaking.

Still walking.

Maybe they've just been introduced to the Hallway That Never Ends.

Unfortunately, the Hallway That Never Ends does not appear to have lighting after a certain point.

Hunk looks as if he regrets all of his life decisions.

Finally, Xzasdajksd comes to a stop. There is still more hallway beyond them.

She turns and smiles. Her teeth glow in the darkness.

(Pidge alternates between slightly jealous and extremely terrified. She wants glow in the dark teeth. She also wants to live a long, happy life, and those teeth are reminding her that Xzasdajksd probably sharpens her teeth for the express purpose to killing innocent young Paladins.)

Xzasdajksd tells them to come closer and look in the room.

Pidge pushes Hunk in front of her. Just in case.

He looks. He faints.

Pidge sidesteps just in time. Then she steps over his body.

She is looking into a large, dark room. There are hints of light. Pidge is unsure of what made Hunk so scared.

Xzasdajksd flips the light on.

Pidge is staring at a pack of...animals? Monsters?

They all have very large teeth and claws. There are spikes running along their grey backs.

Xzasdajksd smiles. "Your friend's first task is to tame the aodjkajd pack! I believe they are our equivalent to your...wolves? Yes, I believe that's what they are."

One of the aodjkajd growls.

Pidge shrieks. Then follows Hunk and promptly passes out.

Xzasdajksd blinks.

After Xzasdajksd revives them, Pidge makes sure to stay away from the room.

Hunk awakes with apparent memory loss, because he asks what they're doing. Then he remembers, and passes out again.

Pidge sighs.

Finally, they manage to revive Hunk and keep him revived.

Xzasdajksd explains the task to him.

Pidge watches as Hunk almost faints again.

Pidge is not sure how, but Hunk manages to tame the pack.

He comes out of the room shaky but victorious.

Xzasdajksd congratulates him and walks them back down the hallway.

Hunk whispers to Pidge, "They like cuddles."

Pidge fights the urge to roll her eyes.

She fails. Spectacularly.

Somehow, the trek back to Xzasdajksd's living room takes longer than the trek to the Scary Wolf Room.

Pidge attributes it to alien technology.

When they get back to the living room, Xzasdajksd picks up her cup of tea and downs it.

Then she tells them it's time to head back down that same hallway they just escaped from.

Pidge does not let out a squawk of outrage because she is a mature, responsible Paladin of Voltron and she will not mess up this alliance.

It is possibly the most difficult thing she's ever had to do.

Oh, the things she does to prevent galactic wars.

They reach the room of the second task eventually.

Hunk has started fidgeting nervously again.

Then the pink alien says it's a culinary task.

Pidge thinks that Hunk could probably blind entire planets with the grin he now sports.

The second task is a piece of cake. Literally.

The assignment is to make a piece of alien space cake.

Pidge swears that Hunk actually cackles as he bakes.

Then Xzasdajksd innocently mentions that the ingredients come from the ashes of the enemies she has decapitated.

There's a thud as Hunk hits the floor. Out cold. Again.

Pidge lets out a long suffering sigh. That peanut butter better be worth it.

The third task is possibly the most daunting of them all.

Hunk's eyes widen to impossible proportions when he hears.

Pidge herself feels a bit dizzy.

Xzasdajksd smiles.

"I- man, Pidge, I don't think I can do it." Hunk whispers.

Pidge narrows her eyes. "You can. Just believe in yourself."

Pidge is lying.

Hunk grits his teeth and nods. "Yeah! I can do this!"

The third task is to say "akjsdh" out loud.

Hunk does it.

Pidge doesn't know how he manages it, but he does.

She fistbumps him gleefully.

Xzasdajksd solemnly looks at them.

"Finally," she intones, "the time of Akjsdh-telling has come. Lend me your power!"

She shouts the last bit at the ceiling.

The ceiling falls. It falls right on top of her.

Hunk and Pidge gaze dumbly at the piece of ceiling that lies on top of Xzasdajksd.

One of her hands twitches from underneath the brick.

They head back to the Castle.

Xzasdajksd will require many days of recovery. Allura says she has asked to be alerted to when Xzasdajksd is alright and able to perform her fortune-telling duties.

The Castle will return then.

Allura mentions that she cannot fit her in the healing pod because she's eight feet tall, but she is very confident Xzasdajksd will recover even without it.

Hunk gapes.

Pidge pats him on the back and gazes mournfully at the rubble.

Lance and Keith are irritated that their romantic date has been interrupted but extend their condolences.

Shiro and Coran shake their heads in sympathy.

Hunk sulks for a while.

Pidge is helpful and upgrades Yellow so the lion has a cloaking function.

He stops sulking.

Pidge is helpful and reminds him that he promised her peanut butter food goo. They didn't actually get his fortune told, but hey, she thinks she deserves some for accompanying him on his adventure.

Hunk pales.

He cautiously says that the peanut butter was just a ruse to get her to come with him.

Pidge twitches.

Coran helps Hunk into the healing pod.

Allura and Shiro watch as he wipes his brow and announces, "Done!"

Pidge glares at the healing pod.

Shiro very carefully steers her away from it.

He leads her down the hall where she can't attack her fellow Paladin, but not before he hears Allura nonchalantly remark, "I'd like to try this fortune-telling thing one day."

Shiro pales.

Coran pales.

They are doomed.

Pidge cackles.


End file.
